Star Trek - TNG: Time, is of the Essence
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A young girl from the distant past, discovered on board of the USS Stargazer, attempts to piece together why she had been thrown forwards over 350 years into the future. From refugee from the distant past, to Starfleet Officer and Beyond. Part One of Three.
1. Chapter 1

I was born in the final moments of the twentieth century on Earth, perhaps even the last infant born in the twentieth century, from my country of origin anyway. My earlier years however, where not as perfect as those from my new time. I was born into a wealthy family actually? By the time I was seven years old however, I was shipped off, by my parents? To a Boarding School for girls, where I would live and learn. I loved that school and had many good and close friends, although I had gotten into a lot of trouble with the teachers at the Catholic Faith, Boarding School for countless questions of the entire system of belief. I saw so many holes in that faith, that I could no longer keep my thoughts quiet, I had to know more and when I had asked the right, or wrong question, which I had on many occasions? I was in trouble for a very simple question.

For a few years, at holidays both school and religious? I returned to my family home to many, very many questions as to why I was asking such questions of my Teachers and their own Faith, which I had been taught to respect, not by the teachers but by my parents actually. By my twelfth year? I hadn't seen my parents for two long years, they always seemed to be away from the UK at School and religious holidays, due to the fact that my father was a Diplomat for the British Government, actually. One time, at night when I knew that everyone was asleep and my parents where in the UK at their home? I left the school grounds with the explicit purpose to confront my parents, to demand an answer why I had not seen them in two years, not even heard from them actually. Even though I had begun to fall into line with the School, and follow their teachings.

I knew that my parents didn't live far away from the school? I knew that, even at such a young age and in the middle of the night, I could make it to their home and back before anyone knew I was missing, since I had played ill for two days before so that I may be undisturbed during my unauthorised absence. I arrived at their home, early in the hours of the Friday, around 3am and what I saw, through an upper window of my once home? Spoke a thousand words to me, with just one action as I stood looking up at what once my own bedroom window. I saw my own mother cradling a small child, barely a year and a half old. I knew instantly what was happening to me as I had once heard my own parents sharing their desire for a Son. I knew that I was pushed away in favour of a Son. But something else caught my attention, instantly when my mother turned towards a small figure which had appeared in the window, place down the infant to pick up another child around three years old, another Boy.

My whole world, fell apart in that moment, everything that I was vanished in a heartbeat and I wanted revenge of the highest order against them both, not the children as they where innocent? But my own parents whom had abandoned me. I picked up a rock, which was by my feet and threw it, as hard as I could at the house which I had once lived in, I always picked my targets perfectly and was actually a great shot, thanks to the teaching of the school. Although I would doubt that they had this one action in mind as I threw the rock into what I knew to be my parent's bedroom window.

By the time that the light came on in the window, I was long gone, running as fast as I could away from the home, but not before leaving something behind on the ground, my School Issue Coat, with my own name, written in my own handwriting on a label inside of the coat. That, was the last time that I had seen my parents or anyone that I knew as I ran, fuelled by anger as fast and far as I could. I didn't care about anything as I ran down the centre of the road, I didn't care if I was hit by a passing car, I just didn't care.

Well, I was hit by something actually. I have no idea what it was? But I was struck, hard and felt my own body being thrown through the air, intense pain echoing through my body as if I had ran into a wall at high speeds, a painful brilliant white light overwhelmed my senses to the point where my ears screamed out in pain from the light before darkness and then nothingness.

It was only a fraction of a heartbeat for myself, when I came around, although my eyes had yet to open? I saw a brilliant white light which began to dull to the point where I could finally open my eyes when my senses and motor control returned back to my body. What I saw for the first time, terrified me beyond belief. A white room with what I had identified as, some form of computer stations, although unusual in their design and construction. Three people stood at the foot of my own bed, wearing the most unusual design of clothing that I had ever seen, almost a uniform, although I had never seen such a uniform design before. I was terrified beyond belief as the moment my eyes opened and I saw the three stood at with their backs turned on me and speaking what was obviously English, I screamed in fear as I curl into ball on the bed, shaking and rocking backwards and forwards.

Instantly turning towards me, a tall slender build and bald man stepped towards me with his hands raised slightly as if to try and calm me down as I burst into tears, I had been abducted for reasons as of at that moment, unknown.

"Calm down Miss? No one will harm you. My name is Jean-Luc. Can you tell me your name?"

I was shivering and shaking in all directions in absolute fear as I felt the very life's blood drain from my face, pressing my face into my knees after I pulled the cover as far up my body as I could.

"Please, let me go? I-I… won't tell anyone, I promise. Just please don't hurt me and let me go?"

"No one will harm you Miss. On that you have my word. What is your name?"

"Please, let me go? Let me go…?" I continued to say, over and over again"

"Sir? We still don't know how she got onboard, but there is an unusual energy signature on Deck Five, where she was discovered by Ensign Watson, two hours ago. Sciences are working on…"

"Not now, Commander. Miss, what is your name. Can you tell me your name please?"

"H-Hannah. Hannah Weston" I replied, past my own fear and tears.

There was something about the man whom had called himself Jean-Luc, that I couldn't place at the time, but the way those around the man spoke to the man? He was clearly some form of Military Officer which I had recognised from my own childhood as I had known many during the time I spent with those whom had abandoned me, in favour of the children that they had always wanted, two boys and not a girl.

"Miss Weston, if I may ask. How did you get onboard of the Stargazer?"

"S-S-Star… what? Onboard of what?"

"Captain, a moment of your time please?"

I identified three different uniform colours as worn by the three before me, the man identified as Captain Jean-Luc, wore a red uniform, while the woman whom had spoken to him, wore a blue uniform and the male stood by the door, wore gold. I had no idea what they meant? But reasoning from what I had seen before and the way the woman spoke, I had believed that she was a Doctor of some form. Stepping away from the bed where I had remained curled into a ball in fear, I believed the room to be some form of hospital ward, due to the number of beds identical to my own although I still could not identify the equipment placed around the room and within arms reach of the beds.

"Doctor?"

"My mother, was a historian whom had specialised in the late twentieth to early twenty-first centuries and as such? I picked up more than a few things from her during my own childhood. Like my mother? I was fascinated by the old Television broadcasts from the time, I studied them as a child. I believe that Miss Weston is somehow, from that timeframe., judging by her clothing and vocal inflections, probably from Northern England. While she was unconscious? I scanned her DNA, there is no match in the Federation Database, nothing even close to Miss Weston"

"If that is true, Doctor. Then how did she find herself onboard of the Stargazer?" The Captain asked politely.

"For the moment Sir? An unknown"

Although they where whispering, I heard everything and I could not believe what I was hearing. Historian, specialising in the twenty-first century? What was happening to me, where and when was I. I was more afraid at the moment, than at any time in my life, afraid and still enraged by my own parents actions towards me. I pushed past all of that fear which had encased me like a hot blanket, wrapped around my very body to slowly crawl towards the end of the bed, forcing my arms and legs to move. I saw the man in gold, instantly reach for a device on his hip, but that was when I gently tugged on the black and red clothing the Captain wore, forcing him to turn towards me as I spoke.

"W-what are you.. historian as in the study of History?"

"Indeed, Miss Weston. If I may ask, what date do you think it is?" Politely asked the Doctor.

"December, December 31st, 2012... Why, why are you looking at me like that? What is going on, please someone tell me what is going on?"

"By the calendar that you know? Today's date is December 31st, but the year is… 20... 3, 54. Over 341 years has passed, somehow"

I didn't know if I should have been terrified or excited at that moment, I simply froze to the spot for what felt like an eternity, my eyes darting around the room to observe everything and everyone around me in a heartbeat. I also knew that they where as afraid of me, as I was of them, if that was even possible. In the three days which had followed, I was questioned at length by the Doctor and several members of the Captain's personnel, even though I hadn't left that hospital room, and each question I had asked every member of those whom had visited me, was skilfully dodged by all. I was treated not a prisoner, which I had originally thought I was, but as a guest in their world and their time. I was clothed and well fed, beyond the countless and harmless medical tests and continuous questions before I was finally permitted to leave the hospital room, under guard by a female member of the Captain's personnel. That was when I saw it for the first time, I felt my heart racing, not out of fear as it had since I had arrived, but with excitement and awe. I was on a spaceship and in deep space.

The woman whom had been assigned to monitor my every move, I had never seen anything like her before, I could not have imagined that I would ever meet an alien, and that aliens looked so well, Human, considering what I had seen from TV and Movie aliens. She was tall, beautiful with short black hair, almost oriental coloured flesh tone, her eyebrows pointed slightly upwards, although I had seen that before in women I had known in my time of origin? What I had never seen was that her ears had upward points on the tips of her ears, which had fascinated me beyond anything else.

I spent as much time as I was permitted with the alien woman I had come to know as Ensign Sevar, a young security officer serving onboard of what I had come to know as being called USS Stargazer NCC-2893, an old cruiser perhaps at the end of her service life with what I had thought to be the military? But was in fact a galactic exploration organisation. On that ship, I saw different types of aliens, even two of her own species which I had come to know as being called Vulcan, but Sevar was different, not as stoic and cold as those of her own species. Perhaps cold is not the correct word, the Vulcan species had learned, thousands of years ago to control their emotions, but Sevar had limited control of her own, perhaps why she was as alone on that ship as I was, something which I had noticed very quickly.

Skipping forwards a few weeks into my stay onboard of the USS Stargazer? I knew that I couldn't stay onboard of that ship permanently, it was made perfectly clear to me and very quickly. That is why the ship, met with another of their fleet and I was as in awe of that newer ship as I was of the Stargazer, they called it, an Ambassador Class vessel, the USS Typhoon was to be my next ride, back to Earth.

I had just turned twelve years old, when I had arrived in the distant future, somehow from my own time? I spent years at their Starfleet Command, subjected to further countless questions and examinations by Doctors, both Medical and Scientists. I did not just sit back and do nothing however? I studied, everything that I could about my new reality, the distant future. In the meantime however, the USS Stargazer had believed to have been destroyed by an unknown vessel, many years later the man I had known as Jean-Luc, eventually took a new position on board of the Federation's latest and most advanced vessel, the very Flagship of the Federation, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D and began a new assignment of space exploration as her Captain.

I studied at the Starfleet Academy, attempting to discover how and why I had been displaced in time and I had excelled in that role, although I had turned down an appointment to Temporal Investigations whom had kept an ever watchful eye on me at all times. I had fully assimilated into my new time, and due to my own painful past? I had absolutely no interest in attempting to return to my time of origin. I have a new life now and a career beyond anything that I could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stardate: 44605.2._

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commanding.

A simple pleasure of sipping on his favourite blend of Earth tea whilst reading an antique book, whilst listing to the pleasing tones of his favourite music, alone in his quarters, had long since been the Captain's favourite past time, when not horseback riding on the Holodeck of the ship. Sat alone in his quarters, page after page of the pristine condition looking, antique novel which the captain had yet to complete, passed between his fingers as his eyes took in every word written on the pages of the 401 page thick, leather bound book, given to the captain many years earlier. One of life's simplest pleasures for the man, destined to become one of the most notable Officers in Starfleet history. Although the service of a Starfleet Captain had rarely been one of pleasure and luxuries as being on call, every moment of every day, had always been the downside of the coveted position. Hearing the chirping sound of the door to his quarters chiming, the captain sighed deeply as he marked the page in his book with a strip of leather before placing the book on the table before himself, sipping on his tea before calling out for whomever was awaiting outside of his door to enter. Once the door slid open, the tall and bearded First Officer stepped inside of the door with a slight smile upon his face whilst apologising for disturbing his superior officer and close personal friend as he simply stood inside of the open door.

"What can I do for you Will?"

"I have been informed that the last of the crew replacements are onboard Captain. The USS Apollo is returning to Starbase 375"

"Thank you Will. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Captain, there is actually. One of the new crewmembers, has requested to speak with you, in person. When I told her that you where unavailable, let's just say that she wouldn't take no, for an answer" Replied the First Officer, with a slight smile, effectively covering his own embarrassment.

"Crew discipline is your department Will" Called out the Captain, with an almost smirk.

"I know Sir, she claims to know you Sir?"

"Will, I'm very tired and have…"

"Too tired to see an old friend?" Called out a soft, female voice from behind the tall Commander.

Instantly stepping out from behind the man whom had dwarfed her by a clear twelve inches, a short and young strawberry blonde haired woman, wearing the blue uniform of Starfleet's sciences division stepped into the Captain's quarters with a large smile upon her face. Slowly standing in shock at whom he had seen before him, confusion echoed over the Captain's face while the young woman stepped towards him, saluted the Captain with an old style military salute, before shaking his hand.

"I wanted to see you in person, Jean-Luc. I wanted to report to you, directly"

"Do I know you, Lieutenant?"

"The last time you saw me Sir? I was much younger, although not much shorter than I am right now. Hannah…"

"Weston?" The Captain asked politely, with as slight smile.

"Yes Captain. It's good to see you again Jean-Luc"

The very mention of the Captain's first name, spoken aloud by a junior officer made the first officer's jaw clench instantly, quickly followed by a deep inwards breath as he fired daggers with his gaze at the short, young, lieutenant junior. Seeing the notably familiar look of anger in his eyes, the Captain raised his right hand slightly as he stepped around the table in his quarters to shake the hand of the young woman before him as he spoke to his first officer.

"At ease Will? The lieutenant is an _old_ friend. What are you doing on the Enterprise Miss Weston?"

"I was passing through SB-375, on my way back home when I heard that you where in the region and taking on crew replacements, I pulled in a few favours to get my name on that list. Basically Captain? I'm only here in the short term while on way back to my home on Vulcan, I heard that you where passing close and chose to deadhead as far as possible"

"Deadhead?" Asked the first officer, politely.

"It's, an ancient Earth term Commander. Let's just say that I'm trading my knowledge and experiences in favour of a billet for the journey. When I was, when I was twelve years old? I found myself orphaned, the Captain and his former crew saved my life and for that? I am in their debt. Eventually I was taken back to Earth and placed into Foster care with another family…"

"When you where in command of the Stargazer, Captain?"

"Indeed Will. Miss Weston is a… special case. I hear that Sevar adopted you, shortly after she returned to Earth and resigned?"

"Yes Sir, she did. Sevar was the security officer assigned to watch over me, for the duration of my stay on the captain's former command. Although Sevar is half human, on her father's side and with his surname, Connor? With respect for my own family and with Sevar's approval? I kept my own surname. Sevar and I, became like sisters. Commander? I'm trained level three shuttle pilot, primarily? I'm a sciences officer with specialist in, temporal events and one hell of a historian, specialising in the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries. But, in return for hitchhiking? I'll work in any department that could use me, I'm willing to learn and to work for my ticket home"

"Billet, Deadheading, Hitchhiking? You have an unusual way of speaking, Lieutenant Weston"

"As I had said Will? The lieutenant is a special case. I'm certain that we can find a way to put your expertise to good use Lieutenant"

"Thank you Sir. If I may say, I've been following your career. You have no idea how proud I am of you. I'll leave you to your book captain, and I should check in with the quartermaster for my assigned quarters, feels like I haven't slept in months. Commander, allow me to apologise for my outburst in the transporter room? I'm not usually like that, I just wanted to speak with the captain in person. Nearest turbo lift is to the left, right?"

"To the left, Lieutenant" Sighed the First Officer.

"Right!" The Lieutenant replied, with a smile towards the almost confused First Officer. "With your permission Commander? I will report to you directly for assignment, first thing tomorrow morning. Good evening, gentleman. Oh by the way Jean-Luc? Sevar sends her regards and asked me to remind you, that you still owe her from the last chess match, from the Stargazer?"

"I was, hoping that she had forgotten. It's not often that I am beaten by an Ensign"

"From what she had said? Three out of four matches. Good night sirs, that's to the left, right Commander?"

Lieutenant Junior Hannah Weston.

Personal Log.

Stardate: 44606.1

For the first time in what had felt like centuries? I have actually slept, in a bed, to say nothing about being on a ship or outpost, which I still find as… unusual. Perhaps because I know that I am safe onboard of the Enterprise, mainly as one of the few people in the universe that had always made me feel safe, is in command of this vessel. Jean-Luc Picard. One of the few people I can count on one had as a friend and not using all fingers actually.

I do know that Commander Riker, has taken an instant dislike to me though, perhaps because I called him out in the transporter room and before those under his own command. I will wholeheartedly apologise to him later on, and on the bridge before everyone, the command staff. The instant dislike however, goes both ways and it shouldn't as I had instantly felt a deep seeded hatred for the man, the moment I saw him and he does not disserve that from anyone, he is a fine officer. It's mainly due to my own past actually, because he more than looks like my biological father, the man whom had abandoned me, all of that years ago, he even moves like him. I hope, this plays out…

End Log Entry and Save…

Arriving on the bridge at the moment the late shift was relived by the command staff of the Federation's own Flagship's, command staff, mere moments before the morning briefing on the handover of command, lieutenant junior, Hannah Weston waited for the moment the android officer, lieutenant commander Data stepped away from the command seat on the bridge towards his post at the left console before the main screen. Noticing the lieutenant, awaiting patiently before the entrance to the bridge, to the right side of the captain's ready room, a deep sigh echoed within the first officer as he turned towards seemingly a random member of the bridge crew, for a more in-depth report on the night's activities from their own console. Leaving the lieutenant to wait for almost ten minutes, amidst several calls to gain his attention, before he finally turned to face the lieutenant with a slight smile.

"Lieutenant Weston?"

"Reporting for duty, as I had said Commander Riker"

"Punctual, I like that in a _Junior_ officer under _My_ command"

"I am always punctual, Commander Riker. SIR!" Lieutenant Weston replied, as she stood to attention to salute, with an old fashioned, Earth military salute.

"I have reviewed as your file, Lieutenant. It's very thin, for someone with your qualifications. But interesting, nonetheless. Twelve weeks away from a Doctorate in Temporal Mechanics, specifically? Temporal Relocation, theory?"

"Yes Commander, I am. I'm also two weeks shy of starship service, to make that grade as an active duty, starship officer which is vital towards my Doctorate. Whatever you want me to do sir? I will do it"

"Riker, to Engineering"

"La Forge here sir?"

"I am sending you, a volunteer!"

"Understood, Commander. Engineering out"

"Thank you, Commander Riker Sir!"

"Enjoy your assignment. Lieutenant Weston. Dismissed!"

"Aye Sir. One more thing sir? Whilst everyone is here? I want to apologise for my outburst in the transporter room last night Commander, publicly. I know that you're a proud man and I should not have spoken to you in such a way. I was wrong sir. I've studied your file? For what I said, I'm sorry. There is no excuse for my language last night, I was merely… exhausted. I felt that I had say that. Permission to leave the bridge sir?"

"Permission, granted. Lieutenant Weston"

Six Days Later…

Survey of one planet after another, in an attempt to update the stellar cartography charts of the Federation with a model, for a predictive algorithm to monitor the ever present and constantly changing universe with a more accurate results, quickly became the secondary assignment of the USS Enterprise as the gallant vessel, quietly entered into the star system of a pre-warp civilisation for the purpose of updating Federation star charts on the region. A routine scan of the star system by any accounts of the assignment, which was last scanned by the USS Monroe, an Ambassador class starship less than six years prior, although the Enterprise would be the final scan of the predicted model of the system.

For almost the entire duration of duty onboard of the Flagship of the Federation, Lieutenant Junior Hannah Weston had seemingly become an almost recluse amongst the vessel's crew, when not in whatever department she had been assigned by the First Officer, such as Engineering and the Sciences Departments, the majority of her off duty hours had been little more than sat before the computer console of her quarters, updating yet another paper on temporal mechanics and the relatively new field of Temporal Relocation from the Past into the Present. Having studied as much as possible from the Federation Database and beyond, her knowledge of the field had begun to surpass even that of her own instructors at the Academy and University where she had continued her own studies. Becoming an almost cause for concern for the young officer, beneath his own command, Captain Jean-Luc Picard had made a personal point of checking in on the young officer at irregular intervals when either on duty or off duty, which had begun to raise questions amongst many of the junior crew whom had not known of the Officer's past, such as rumours of being the Captain's own daughter, from a failed relationship, amongst other rumours.

"Lieutenant Weston, I was informed by the Captain that you did not enjoy crowded rooms?"

"On my last assignment, I used to sit in a similar bar on the Outpost and just, look out into the universe. It has a soothing effect on me Commander Data. Please sir, take a seat?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I have been meaning to ask you of your chosen field of study. Temporal Relocation Theory? A relatively new field of study"

"It's always… fascinated me Commander. May I call you Data?"

"When off Duty, it is permissible, Miss Weston"

"Thank you, and please call me Hannah? I must admit to one thing, another reason why I chose Enterprise as my assignment, to meet you Sir. I've followed your career as much as I could, impressive. When I was at the Academy, I heard many stories of you, all with fondness of course"

"If I may ask, I have read your own file. Much of said file is…"

"And there is a reason why, however? I do not have the authority to tell you. I see a thousand more questions in your eyes Data and I've also heard the '_Gossip, around the Water-Cooler_', the Scuttlebutt? I'm no more Jean-Luc's daughter than you are his own son, but I would be honoured if I was actually. He saved my life, when I was just a girl… about eight inches ago actually. Bad joke about my height, forget it. Jean-Luc, showed me the only real kindness that I had ever known at that time, and as I have no family left in the universe? I followed him around the Stargazer like a puppy at first, until the one whom had later adopted me, was assigned to me… just to get me out of his hair, so to speak"

"As is stated in your file, Miss Weston. I have noticed since you have been onboard, that you speak with unusual…"

"A more relaxed tone. Using more, relaxed colloquialisms? Old habits and so on. Why don't you just ask me what you are here to ask me Data… I prefer it to dancing around the subject like we are?"

"As you wish. There is no mention, in any database of a Hannah Weston, matching your physical appearance and biological signature within the Federation, beyond thirteen years ago. No records of birth, no records of biological parentage, no family line matching your…"

"I was told that you'd dig deep. Like a dog with a bone, you'll never let go, I like that…"

Sighing deeply, before leaning forwards in her seat towards the Android Officer, the young Lieutenant checked the room with the sides of her eyes before looking back towards the Commander with a slight smile as she whispered.

"It's something of a secret Data? I'm actually part of an experiment, one third of three selected. I was to be the control in the experiment, to create a super soldier of sorts. My two older brothers? Had been created with abilities similar to those of a Betazoid, telepathic and the younger of my two brothers, whom was born a month before me? A limited telekinetic. Other than having a higher IQ than my two brothers? I am completely a human"

"Genetic Experiments on such a level, are illegal within the Federation" Commander Data replied, with an almost shocked tone to his voice.

"Genetic modifications, are illegal Data? But, there is a small loophole in the laws. Unfortunately? My two brothers did not survive beyond adolescence, I did and the experiment was shut down, shortly afterwards…"

"And yet, you have been permitted to serve Starfleet?"

"I am no augment Data? Not even genetically enhanced, I just have a very high IQ, for my age"

Remaining stoic for a moment, while the android officer simply looked directly into her eyes, a slight smile could no longer be held back as the Lieutenant burst into laughter as she looked directly at the android.

"…I'm sorry Data. Nothing personal? I just couldn't resist that one, it was just the perfect set up. Forgive me sir. I… I'm just an orphan sir, found by the crew of the Stargazer under Picard's command and sent back to Earth. I can not tell you why my file is as short as I am, you'd have to ask the Captain on that one. I'm just a specialist in temporal relocation events and I am trying to make my way back home on Vulcan, where I live with my adopted mother, former Starfleet Ensign Sevar. What does your… information tell you about her?"

"Accessing. Human-Vulcan hybrid, fascinating. Unlike the majority of hybrids, Sevar is born with Human biology as opposed to Vulcan…"

"Yes, Sevar Alison Connor, is her full name. Her father is Human. Due to her unique physiology? She has no more control over her emotions than the average human. The only evidence of her Vulcan mother? Are shallow points on her ears, although her aging is slower than the ordinary Human? She does not have a Vulcan lifespan, but? She does have their physical strength, which had served her well as a Security Officer. Well sir, I should be going, I have to report to Science Lab four, at 0600 hours for duty. Good night, Commander Data"

"Good Night, Lieutenant"


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed Log Entry.

For the eyes of Admiral Erica Simons.

Starfleet Command, Only.

I've been working in the Science labs on this impressive vessel, and often in Engineering. I guess that was Commander Riker's choice, I don't think he likes me very much? I don't really care actually. With each day that passes, I come a little closer to discovering _why!_ but, I still have a very long way to go before I get to the truth. The rumours which had circulated around the ship? Have stopped, since I mentioned them to Commander Data, no doubt he passed that on to Jean-Luc. Well, onto my report, Admiral.

Enterprise, isn't what I thought it would be however? I mean, she's an impressive ship with a remarkable crew, but I was wrong about the connection. Sevar told me that I'm seeing patterns, where none exist. I'd hate to prove her right, she'd never let me live it down so keep that one between us Erica. As you know, I thought that Picard was the catalyst somehow, considering his own past career and experiences, or even ships named Enterprise, to a lesser extent? As they seem to have had a pattern of being in the heart of the shit-storm, when it unfolds. I have just a few days left onboard before I'm due to leave for the Hermes for the remainder of my journey to Vulcan. Perhaps I can find something there? I mean after all? There is a few members of the former Stargazer crew, onboard of that ship. I know that I'm right Erica, I just can't see it yet.

Alone in her assigned quarters, after reciting an encoded transmission for dispatch to her direct superior officer, Lieutenant Junior Hannah Weston sighed deeply as she looked down at a small, silver device attached to a standard, Starfleet tricorder which had been expertly linked into the personal computer of the quarters she had been by the quarter master of the gallant vessel itself. Looking up to the ceiling of her quarters, with an almost distaste within her mouth, the young scientist finally gave the command to dispatch the encoded message to her direct superior on a secured channel.

"Computer, dispatch message in the usual way. No wait? Encode with Charlie-Delta-Five encryption and dispatch when appropriate"

"Confirmed. Message, is in waiting for dispatch" Replied an unusual, faint, almost inaudible female voice before the screen on the computer turned blank.

Slowly and carefully, disassembling the device attached to the computer station within her quarters, the lieutenant looked out towards the eternity of space before asking the computer for the current time, a pre-programmed command as incorporated into the device which had been removed from the station itself, a command which would delete all records of the signal sent from the ship, upon confirmation of the current shipboard time, which had replied twenty-two, thirty-two hours and fifteen seconds, with the voice of the Enterprise's computer.

"Computer, search historical files. Earth, circa… late twentieth century. Play, the song titled '_Forever_', by Queen"

Echoing through the private quarters of the young Lieutenant, an expertly played, haunting piano solo filled the room as she lowered her head almost in shame, before stepping towards the window to look out towards the eternity of space.

"Computer, continue the song? I just want to talk. Do you know what this song represents?"

"Forever, by the artists known as Queen…"

"That's not what I meant. It's about… it's a haunting rendition of '_Who Wants to Live Forever_', as played on the Piano, mainly? I was a fan of Queen, perhaps I still am. I never understood it? Until I came here, and not to this ship I mean. You see, Connor Macleod was his name? he was immortal. But he loved one mortal woman, he watched her grow old and die while he remained in his twenties. He loved her. For centuries, the remainder of his immortal life, he loved her"

"Please restate inquiry?"

"I must've played this one song, every day since I… never mind. Computer, I know that people always ask you what music they want, I know it's an unusual request? What do you recommend"

"Please, restate inquiry"

"Never mind… Forget I said anything"

0915 Hours.

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D.

Travelling throughout the galaxy at speeds which had barely been imagined, three hundred and fifty years earlier, the USS Enterprise cruised towards their next location with the ongoing effort to explore the galaxy and update the Federation's own extensive database on the galaxy itself to create a more accurate star chart of the known universe. Entering the bridge from his own private office, the ready room with computer tablets in both hands as a part of the standard review of the crew performances over the past month, one name had leapt out at the Captain as he walked towards his hand selected first officer, to stand before him with a deep sigh.

"Problem, Captain?"

"Just one, Will… I believe you know?"

"Lieutenant Weston. I know that she is a person friend sir? But, she is insubordinate… often…"

"Picard, to Science Lab Four. Lieutenant Weston, Report to the Ready Room, immediately"

"Captain Picard? Ensign Wallace Sir. Lieutenant Weston, has not reported in for duty sir"

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Weston?" Called out Commander Riker.

"Lieutenant Weston, is in Holodeck One"

"Mister Worf. Go to Holodeck one and escort…"

"Belay that order, Mister Worf? You have the bridge, Number One"

Anger, filled the First Officer, which had not been seen by the command staff of the starship as directed toward the Commanding Officer of the ship, for a very long time, nor the fact that the Captain had instantly shut down the Commander, with a single look, before he left the bridge as all eyes turned onto the First Officer, in an instant.

A single minded path, throughout the ship had been the Captain's course as his own anger had continued to grow with each step he took, as he reached Holodeck One. Seeing an unfamiliar activated program, the tall and proud man entered to find himself in the middle of a crowd of holographic characters as loud music played across what had appeared to be an arena of some form. Seeing the lieutenant, simply stood before what had appeared to be a large stage while a holographic character sat before a piano, with the crowd waiting on his every word, every note as sang from his lips, the Captain stepped to her side with a deep sigh.

"Hello Sir. Did you know that _He_, had the most perfect voice of my generation?"

"What are you doing here, Lieutenant?"

"I needed to think. Look at that? He could have just, nodded? And they would have screamed out for more. He knew, that he was ill at this point? Even tore out his throat to the point where he couldn't speak, for days after? But the show, must go on… right sir?"

"You are…"

"Sshh… listen, and watch please? This, is just perfect"

"Computer, Pause!" Picard called out, as the program instantly froze around them.

"You shouldn't have done that! You don't understand, do you Jean-Luc? This, is who I am. There is a line, in this song… '_Mama! Didn't mean to make you cry… if, I'm not back again tomorrow, carry on? Carry on. As if nothing, really matters_'."

"Speak to me, Hannah?"

"I searched the database last night? I swore that I never would. But, I searched for my family line. It all ended, eighteen years after I left. You see, my brothers found out about me. They confronted our parents at a Christmas gathering? Everyone was there, when they burned down the home, killing everyone inside. Only my youngest brother, Alan survived? He died in prison, four years into a life sentence. Carry on, as if nothing really matters… That's what I've done. Since you found me on your old ship"

"I know about that past, Lieutenant…"

"I was always a fan of their music sir, as a kid? I played their music on a continuous loop for months, after I went to Vulcan. Sevar, hates it because I drove her crazy with the long list of songs. I was born, after this event had happened? I always wanted to see it happen, before me"

"Lieutenant… You have a bright future…"

"Ahead of me? The show, must go on… right? He sang that, in the most perfect tone ever. Do you know the reason why I'm returning to Vulcan?" Hannah replied, as her head hung low.

"From what I have been told, by Admiral Simons, you are planning on resigning from Starfleet?"

"I already have, two weeks ago. It's an ancient tradition from Earth. I give four weeks notice to my superiors, that's how long would take me to return home, to Vulcan whilst Deadheading from ship to ship. I know what you're gonna say Sir? So you can save your breath. I just have no idea what I'm gonna do afterwards. Well Sir? Enjoy the show, I hear that you're something of a fan of Opera? This song, is a mixture of Opera and at the time? More contemporary music"

"You failed to report for your duty shift, Lieutenant. On this ship? We report for duty and on time. You are relieved of duty for the duration of your time onboard of the Enterprise…"

"Captain please, I…?" Hannah called out in shock, as she attempted to protest.

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Miss Weston? I suggest that you take the time to reconsider the future. One more thing, the next time you want to dispatch an encoded message to Admiral Simons? Speak with myself, before hand. Dismissed, Lieutenant"

Personal Log. Supplemental.

In my short career with Starfleet? I have never been relieved of duty nor taken off an assignment, until two days ago by of all people, a man I had always considered as a friend, hell? I even joined Starfleet to be like Picard. I had always looked up to him as my hero. I guess, I guess he did the right thing after all, my mind hasn't been on the game for a long time. This will be my last entry onboard of the Enterprise since tomorrow morning? I'll transfer to the USS Hermes for the remainder of my journey back to Vulcan. I still have no idea what I'm going to do back home? But something will show up, it always has actually.

End Log Entry and Save.

Dwarfed several times over by the much larger galaxy class vessel, the USS Hermes, an aging Oberth class sceince ship in the twilight years of her service life slowly and effortlessly pulled away from the pride of the Federation and Starfleet, to enter mid-level warp towards the vessel's final destination for decommissioning. Epsilon Eridani shipyards, in the Vulcan system with a compliment of one more officer, a petite and unusual junior science officer in the final weeks of her service to Starfleet, Lieutenant Junior Hannah Weston.

Taking an almost sigh of relief as the vessel carrying one of the most unusual officers to have stepped onboard of the Enterprise, Commander William T. Riker leaned forwards in his at the Captain's right hand before turning towards the helm officer to give the orders for the next course to take, the next assignment of exploration and remapping for the Federation's own database updates. Turning slowly on it's own axis, the large and gallant USS Enterprise, leapt into warp speeds towards the next destination. An unusually silent Captain, slowly stood from the central seat on the bridge, nodding towards the first officer before stepping into his ready room and disappearing, behind the closing double doors.

"Have you ever had someone look at you as a Hero Will? And yourself look at that same person with an almost reverence, only to have that pulled away"

"What are you saying, Deanna?"

"I spoke with Lieutenant Weston, yesterday at the captain's request? He sponsored her application to the Academy. The Lieutenant believes that she let the Captain down somehow. And that, hurt her in many ways"

"Lieutenant Weston, is trouble Deanna. I've known officers like her in the past and I know which way she is going, anyone close to her will be harmed by her actions, indirectly or directly"

"Commander, if I may?" Called out Commander Data, with respect. "I have been looking into the Lieutenant's past. Although there is no information on the lieutenant beyond twelve years ago…?"

'_Commander Data. Will you please join me in my ready room?_' Called out the Captain's voice, over the bridge intercom speakers.

"Excuse me Commander. On my way, Captain"

"Data, what do you mean, nothing beyond twelve years ago?"

"Commander Riker? The lieutenant's personnel file appears to be classified by a person or persons unknown, at Starfleet Command"

"Mister Worf?"

"Accessing, Commander. Weston. Lieutenant Junior, Hannah. The earliest entry into the file, was made by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, formally the commanding officer of the USS Stargazer, twelve years ago sir"

"It is as I had said, Commander. Excuse me sir"

"Worf, the bridge is yours…"

"Aye Sir!" Proudly called out the Klingon warrior from his post at the Tactical station.

Following the lieutenant commander into the captain's on-duty office, to the left of the bridge, a deep sigh slipped from the captain's lips as he saw the two officers and close personal friends step into his ready-room before he sipped from a cup of his favourite blend of tea as he waited for the doors to close behind them. Motioning for the two to sit in the seats facing his large desk, the captain placed his cup of tea gently onto the small saucer before sliding the two to his right, looking down towards the computer before himself as he spoke.

"You have had a problem with Lieutenant Weston, from her first day onboard of the Enterprise Will?"

"Captain, she is insubordinate…"

"That young woman, has been through more than you can imagine Will, more than anyone can imagine. Almost thirteen years ago, whilst I was commanding the Stargazer. A small explosion was detected by the internal sensors on deck five, when security and engineering teams rushed to the damaged section? There was no damage to the deck nor bulkheads beyond an unusual radiation signature. Although there was a twelve year old human girl, unconscious on the deck"

"A human girl?"

"Captain, there was no children onboard of the USS Stargazer at the time of your command"

"I am well aware of that fact, Mister Data. The young girl, was unconscious for twenty-three hours as we attempted to ascertain how she had boarded the ship, as there was no other vessel within range at the time…"

"Hannah Weston, Captain?"

"Hannah Weston, Will. With no explanation of how she had appeared on board of the ship at that time? The file was instantly classified by Starfleet Command and myself. Number One, Will? We do not know how it is possible, and Miss Weston has spent the rest of her life trying to ascertain how and why she was… thrown forwards in time, from the year 2012"

"Temporal, Relocation Theory?" Replied Commander Data, instantly.

"Exactly Mister Data. At the time, she was terrified of everyone and everything she somehow attached herself to me, would barely leave my side until I assigned the then, Ensign Sevar, a security officer to her side. One year later, after the Stargazer was lost and we had returned to Earth? Sevar resigned from the service, adopted Hannah Weston as her own daughter and moved to Vulcan. I remained in contact with them, as much as possible over the years. However, I hadn't seen her until she boarded this ship"

"You called her, '_A Special Case_' Captain?"

"Once on Vulcan, Miss Weston retrained herself to with what to herself, was a new level of technologies. Within two years? She was competing against those born within this time, earning herself her first of three Degree qualifications in related sciences by the time she was sixteen years old along with a place at Starfleet Academy, and as of two days from now? A Doctorate in temporal mechanics, specialist in temporal relocation"

"Impressive, Captain"

"More than you know, Will. Although your paths may never cross in the future, if they do? I would recommend that you permit Miss Weston some latitude"

"Of course captain. May I assume that what has been said, is still…"

"Classified, Will. Classified at the highest level. Believe it or not? Lieutenant Weston, has full authority to assume command of any asset that she sees fit, to complete her self-given assignment. Even if that means assuming command of a Starship to do so. Command, also wants to know the how and why"

"Captain, am I right in my understanding that Lieutenant Weston, works for the Department of Temporal Investigations?"

"Hannah Weston, hates Temporal Investigations to the very core of her being. Mainly as they had made it their personal assignment, to attempt to sabotage the Lieutenant at every available possibility. From attempting to block her qualifications as she had acquired them? To trying to refusw her entrance to Starfleet Academy. The reason why I had sponsored her application. I believe that at one time? They had once attempted to implicate Miss Weston, as an illegal genetic augment"

"Captain, you mentioned an unusual energy signature, during her… arrival?"

"A faint neutrino signature, yes Mister Data"

"May I assume that those files, have also been classified and at your own orders?"

"Indeed"

"Captain, I request permission to examine those files?"

"As I had said, Mister Data? Lieutenant Weston, has the authority to utilise any asset she see's fit to complete her assignment. Those orders, came through from Starfleet Command, a short time ago. The files are already on the system in your quarters. File name is '_Lonestarr_'. Miss Weston, thought it was funny somehow"


	4. Chapter 4

_The more and more I look at these damned files that I have collected over the years, it's almost as if I see less and less, each time. I know that it's become an obsession for me to figure out how I am here? I have been staring at these same files, since I resigned from Starfleet and returned home, two days ago. I don't know, there is something in these files, I can almost taste it, but where? I mean, I have complete access to Starfleet's historical files on backwards time travel, from the earliest known experiences of Jonathon Archer, through the several incidents of James Kirk up to the latest incident, which had been taken over by those Thugs at TDI before I could even move on those concerned. What I have seen however? Is that there are no incidents which match my own temporal displacement. Was it an accident, a fluke or something else entirely. Was I brought here for a reason which I have yet to understand or even see? I don't know, I honestly have no idea. _

_Before I left the Enterprise, I put in a request to utilise whatever I see fit to complete my assignment, I have yet to hear from Lieutenant Commander Data whom has been granted access to a duplicate of my own personal file, along with direct orders from my former Superiors, never to reveal what he sees to anyone, other than Myself, Captain Picard and Admiral Erica Simons of his own findings. _

_Maybe, perhaps I should just let this go for a few days and enjoy being back home. I just need to know the how and why, that's all. I just need to know!_

Planet: Vulcan.

0930 Hours.

Four days after returning home to Vulcan, and finally abandoning her almost life long obsession if only for a week of rest, and after officially receiving her first Doctorate in Temporal Mechanics, the young human woman, had almost given up hope of discovering the truth behind her own temporal relocation incident. Spending the majority of the time she had permitted herself to relax and to enjoy a brief holiday from her own life's long obsession, her course had been set with the one thing that she had enjoyed from her first life in the twenty-first century schooling at a private boarding school, the sport of Fencing. After carefully and painstakingly designing an almost unique looking slender sword, designed to fit comfortably in her own hand, a thirty inch long, silver-blue coloured blade with gold hand guard. The only stop for the newly appointed Doctor, was the local Holosuite facility to practice the style once taught to her as a child.

Upon entering the large cavernous Holosuite grid, a large black room with yellow stripes, left to right along with floor to ceiling. She carefully placed a long, antique looking wooden box onto the floor next to the entrance, opening the box to carefully pull back a black, silken cover to reveal the long blade as she smiled to herself with satisfaction whilst pulling out the newly created blade for her own use and practice.

"Computer. Display an opponent as indicated in the program installed?"

Stepping into the centre of the room, as a tall, long haired human female appeared before her, a deep sigh echoed around the room.

"No, not a woman, a man. Actually, imbedded in the program is the physical appearance of one man specifically. Display the image of subject zero, zero-one and arm him with an Earth sword, style of your own choosing computer"

A mere heartbeat later, a tall and handsome male, mid-forties in age, appeared before her as she took a deep breath of anger at the mere sight of the man, before continuing with her instructions on how to modify the desired opponent, within a matter of moments, the holographic opponent instantly sprang into life to raise a sword of similar design to her own within his left hand as she circled the man whilst holding back her anger.

"What's the matter, don't want to fight a woman? Well, lucky for you, you bastard? I've been holding onto this anger for a very long time. Defend yourself, or die. I really don't care!"

Filling the large room, the sound of blade against blade echoed continuously as she fought the much large opponent with ease, dodging and slicing through the air before stabbing the tip of her blade into the holographic opponent, leaving behind slices in the clothing and often traces of holographic blood beneath the fabric. As a part of the program, his own blade had left similar traces on her own clothing and body, as the Holodeck had modified her own appearance to indicate wounds.

Although an advantage of height and reach, her shorter stature and shorter blade, had made it much easier for herself to slip inside of her opponent's reach for several satisfying slices across his chest and back whilst remaining low to the ground, a tactic which had worked against her once, taller instructors. With each slice across the back and chest of her opponent, the holographic man became weaker and almost unable to stand, as she screamed in anger before running the tip of her blade, into his chest and out of his back.

"_Why! Why would you leave me like that? You bastard!_" Hannah Weston, screamed out with an out of control rage. "_COMPUTER RESET!_ And, and increase strength and abilities, by two levels"

Forty-five minutes of increasing levels of strength and abilities, along with constant blade on blade combat later, Hannah Weston merely sat with her back against the wall as the tall and imposing opponent stood in the centre of the room with sword raised and the program paused. Her clothing dripping with her own perspiration, holographic created blood and bruises across her body, face, arms and hands. Her own anger had still remained, yet replaced with a deep needed sorrow as she slowly looked up towards the hologram and for the first time since her own childhood, wept like a child.

Sitting with her back against the wall, her head firmly buried into her knees as she wept openly, the young Scientist almost leapt out of her own skin at the feeling of a hand touching her right shoulder, as she looked up to see the smiling face of her former legal guardian looking down at her, with concern echoing within her eyes.

"Hannah what, what happened to you. Your bruised and bleeding?"

"It's not my blood Sevar. The safeties are on, it's only holographic. I, I needed to burn off some anger you know? I guess, this was as good a place as any to do that?"

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes it is. My biological father, but then you knew that the moment you walked in, didn't you?"

"I recognised him from your files, yes"

"How did you even know I was here Sevar?"

"The Administrator called me earlier, and told me what you where doing. He is worried about you Hannah, we're all worried about you. You don't sleep, you barely eat anything and you spend half of your time, doing stupid shit like this! You're only Human, Hannah. Exerting yourself like this, in this atmosphere? Will kill you one day. You have to know that Hannah"

"I find it hard to believe, that a Vulcan is worried about me Sevar. They're so god-damned cold and logical…"

"What about me, Hannah? I'm Vulcan and I'm worried about you. Am I as cold as you claim?"

"You're no more Vulcan than I am. No wander your marriage was called off, because they realised just how Human you actually are!"

"That was, I never thought that I would ever hear that from you Hannah! That was cold…"

Seeing Sevar slowly stand upright, straighten her back and anger rippling through her, Hannah instantly leapt onto her feet with instant anger within herself at what she had said to one of the few people in the universe whom had stood by her side.

"Sevar, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't, I mean I never meant any of that"

"Yes Hannah you did mean it, and that's why it hurts. I've given you everything, stood by you throughout everything and asked for nothing in return. Accept it or not? You are my daughter Hannah, not his… whatever he was" Sevar cried out, as she pointed towards the holographic representation of Hannah's own father. "… Hannah? I will stand by you, no matter what you do, you know that, because I love you Hannah, I love my daughter. I am in awe of you and your intellect, I always have been and always will be. But I have to ask, are you unhappy, with either me or being on Vulcan?"

"No, I am happy here Sevar. The reason why I am here is to let of some steam, he seemed like the perfect target to do so. I just, I just never could understand why I was pushed away like I was, I mean I have a great life now here, on the world with you? But look what happened when my brothers found out, they killed everyone, the elder brother of the two had also died in that fire and my younger brother, presumably killed himself, four years later over his guilt. Nineteen people died in that fire Sevar, what was left of my once home? Was torn down two years after the fire. This life? Is all I know now and I would not change that for anything. But all I have ever wanted to know is why they pushed me away, I must not have been good enough for them"

"That is ridiculous! You are amazing Hannah, everyone knows that, especially the Vulcan side of the family. Believe it or not, they look at you as my own child, even my own mother. Can we, can we get out of here? This guy is depressing me"

"Thank you Sevar. I know that we've not always seen eye-to-eye in the past? But you are my mother, regardless of biology. Must be strange for you, having a daughter over three centuries older than you, chronological age, of course. Think about it? I have actually taken breath, in three different centuries. Twenty, twenty-first and twenty-fourth centuries, and all within twelve years of my birth. Not many humans can say that"

"You know more about time travel than anyone, Hannah because you have lived it, been through that preverbal hole in time and passed through to the other side… what, what is it?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hannah looked between the holographic representation of her biological father, towards her adopted mother before her eyes clenched shut, her fists instantly clenched tightly whilst covering her eyes as she laughed a loud.

"Hannah? What's wrong?"

"You Sevar? Are a genius, a gods damned genius! Why did I never see that before?"

Breaking into a sprint out of the Holodeck, pushing past three humans whom had been awaiting for a vacant Holosuite, Sevar simply stood, stunned by what she saw before turning to pick up the sword to place it carefully into the wooden case and run after her daughter with the case swinging in her left hand. Running out of the Holosuite facility to see Hannah at full sprint in the distance, heading towards their nearby home, a deep sigh echoed from her lips as she whispered to herself '_What the hell did I say?_'. By the time Sevar had walked the distance to their home, two clear voices spoke, one voice clearly Hannah as she spoke a great speed whilst the other, unfamiliar voice had managed to understand and to reply with ease. Stepping into what had long since become Hannah's own private study and laboratory where she had often spent the majority of her time, studying whatever was possible on time travel, Hannah paced back and forwards as she spoke to a Starfleet officer on the screen in her office, a pale man whom simply nodded with each word spoken at high speed.

"Hannah, what did I say?"

"I'm in the middle of something Sevar. Please, don't interrupt me…? Think about it Commander, now it wouldn't be like anything that we've seen before, maybe we have but never actually recognised the significance?"

'_Your hypothesis is most unusual, Doctor Weston, however the theory does appear to fit the facts…_'

"Whatever remains, however improbable, must remain the truth, Sherlock Holmes. I read one of those novels in school, when I was a girl. Is it possible Data, that I somehow, was either pulled or fell into a wormhole which had become, unglued from it's axis, after centuries of degrading?"

'_It is not possible, Doctor Weston? Such an event, would tear you apart at the subatomic level_'

"What if it did and the exit aperture, put me back together again, like a transporter? In school, I was an underachieving, terrible student with a middle of the road IQ. Within two years of being here Data? Sevar can account that I was fluent in Federation technologies to the point where I was the lead student in my class. Look at me now Data, in just thirteen years? I hold a Doctorate in one of the most complicated fields of study. I should not have been able to do that, ever. I think, I think it rewired me somehow"

"Hannah, are you saying that you had been altered by whatever brought you here?" Sevar called out, as she quickly caught up with the conversation.

"I am Sevar. You once said that you could barely even keep up with me, right?" Hannah asked, as Sevar nodded. "Whatever had changed me aside, for now? I… _lived it, been through that preverbal hole in time and passed through to the other side._ Your words, not mine Sevar. What does that sound like to you. Come on, you taught me everything you know, but you've also been learning what I've been doing. What does that sound like to you?"

"A wormhole?"

"A wormhole, Sevar. One end, somehow captured me and the other end, deposited me on the USS Stargazer. I propose that what had captured me, was ancient and collapsing. Somehow? It became unstuck from both sides of it's axis and began just, wagging around on both ends like a Dog, wagging it's tail. It was just luck, that it pulled me in and put down on the Stargazer's deck, rather than inside of a bulkhead or in deep space"

'_Your hypothesis, does appear to fit the facts Doctor Weston…_'

"It does, actually Hannah? There are numerous accounts of collapsing wormholes throughout the Federation's database, but nothing like what you are suggesting"

'_Indeed!_'Replied Commander Data.

"Guys, do you know what this means? I know what to look for now. The unusual neutrino signature, found in the deck and bulkheads onboard of the Stargazer, was the key? I just never actually looked closely enough. I always thought it was some form of temporal signature, it wasn't. It was an indication of an exit aperture from a wormhole which was about to collapse. And as you said Data? It fits, baring any other evidence, I'm going to run with that one for awhile. But I don't know much about wormholes of any kind, that's why I need your help Mister Data?"

'_As I had been informed by Captain Picard, I am at your disposal, but only within the confines of my duties and your research. As you are no longer a Starfleet Officer? My assistance may be limited, Doctor Weston_'

"I can live with that, Sir! Thank you. Give me a day or two, to get things together and I'll send you what I have. Maybe you can see what I can't?"

'_Of course, Doctor Weston. Is there anything else that I can help you with at this time?_'

"I promise you sir, you'll be the first to know if there is. Would be so kind as to give your Captain, my regards? And tell him, that I hope to see him again soon. Doctor Weston, out!"

Journal Entry Number, 14'021.

I guess you could say that '_I've caught the winds in my sails, once again_'. An old saying as once preferred by a teacher of mine, back at the Boarding School. I actually liked her, she was a fair teacher, unlike many others whom had not wanted me around. If they could only see me now, where I am and what I'm doing? They would be astonished actually. I feel like I'm having to relearn everything, all over, once again as I have begun to look into Wormholes and their often unusual, temporal side-effects. I'm just about a fraction of the way through those seemingly endless files. This is going to take years to learn. I suppose that I'm going back to school, to learn all of this? This morning, I received confirmation that my application to a nearby university and class which is studying wormholes, has been accepted, mainly due to my own qualifications. Now, studying at a Vulcan school was difficult, and I know from personal experiences that a University? Is next to impossible but now I'm up to that challenge. I have taken a part time position as instructor in temporal mechanics, after sitting in on several classes and often quite vocally, correcting the Instructor himself.

Am I spreading myself too thinly on this one? I hope not.

It's been three months, since I made something of a breakthrough and had sent Lieutenant Commander Data everything that I had, for his second opinion. We have stayed in regular contact during that time, bouncing ideas back and forwards. I now know how Sevar must've felt when I was younger? I can barely keep up with him, but I've come to recognise when he begins to rant on, which funnily enough? Is quite often. It's truly amazing how Human, he actually is.

To Be Continued…


End file.
